


Home

by noctuabunda



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Antarctica, Gen, Homesickness, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctuabunda/pseuds/noctuabunda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he thinks of this as his home often enough, maybe it’ll start to feel like it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Radek sets down his bag and takes a look around the small room he’s going to live in from now on. Home, he thinks, again and again. If he thinks of this as his home often enough, maybe it’ll start to feel like it, too.

 _Home:_ the bare desk with nothing but a laptop on it.  
_Home:_ the poster they’ve pinned to the wall, trying to make up for the lack of windows.  
_Home:_ the narrow bed – about 80 centimeters, he guesses –, one pillow, one blanket.  
_Home:_ the pathetic little potted spider plant in the corner, probably supposed to create a friendly atmosphere while it’s obviously struggling for its own life.

 _This is home,_ he thinks and nods at the airman who has taken him down here. The soldier nods back at him curtly and closes the door, leaving Radek alone with only the spider plant for company.

For a moment, he considers getting out the Vodka, but decides against it. He doesn’t really feel like celebrating yet, even though he’s made it, he’s finally made it, and Anna would be so proud if she could see him right now. But she can’t, and she won’t, and so he gets her photo out of his bag and contemplates where to put it.

Next to the laptop, so he can look at her while he’s working? Or on the small bedside table so he can look at her before he goes to sleep? He decides for the bedside table and puts the one of him and her together in their kitchen next to the laptop. Then he sits down on the bed and takes another look around, trying to assess if the pictures have improved the general impression of the room.

Their bright colors seem strangely out of place surrounded by all the grey furniture, and they look smaller than they did back home.

His gaze falls on the spider plant. Someone has stuck a little post-it note to the pot: “The breakdown of our ecosystem starts here.”

 _Home,_ he thinks defiantly.


End file.
